Une page se tourne
by BeBraveTris
Summary: Tris Prior est une jeune femme de 22 ans en quête d'un éditeur pour son premier roman. Elle se voit contrainte de quitter son petit appartement New-yorkais pour aller vivre à Chicago. Elle fera rapidement de nouvelles rencontres mais sa nouvelle vie sera-t-elle toujours si tranquille ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Une nouvelle histoire totalement différente de la première :)**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Je tiens à remercier DivergentPansycake46 qui a accep** **té de relire cette histoire.**

 **Disclaimer : Veronica Roth possède les personnages de cette hisoire.**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Pov Tris :**

Les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et la tête tournée vers le hublot je vois New-York, mon New-York s'éloigner et avec lui toute la vie que j'avais réussi à forger là-bas. Mais il a évidemment fallu que je tombe sur le propriétaire le moins compréhensif de la ville.

Je reporte mon attention sur le siège devant moi et ferme les yeux un peu émotive d'un tel changement.

Le vol se passe plutôt bien malgré un ou deux enfants effrayés par les turbulences.

Je foule pour la première fois le sol de Chicago et me dirige directement vers la section des tapis roulant pour récupérer mes deux énormes sacs.

J'aperçois Tori à l'autre bout du tapis roulant qui me fait de grands signes et porte un immense sourire.

Arrivée à sa hauteur je lâche mes sacs et l'étreint avec force.

« -Comment va ma nièce préférer ?

-Très bien ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Et toi tu vas bien ? lancé-je gaiement.

-La santé et les affairent marchent bien donc tout va bien ma chérie.

Je lui souris et la suit jusqu'à la voiture, nous rattrapons un peu le temps perdu. J'ai toujours été très proche de Tori, avant elle vivait près de chez nous mais elle a suivi son mari, Amar, qui a été muté ici à Chicago. Depuis on s'est souvent appelé et vu pour les fêtes mais jamais très longtemps, elle m'a manqué plus que je ne l'imaginais.

« -Alors raconte moi, tu a été vague au téléphone je n'ai pas tout compris, ton proprio t'as expulsé ?

-Je sais, désolée mais j'étais un peu catastrophée, soupiré-je.

Elle me tapote le genou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie je comprends, aller dis moi tout.

-J'avais un peu de retard sur le loyer du studio que j'avais à New-York. Et mon le proprio n'a pas du tout aimé. J'ai eu beau combiné des petits boulots, mais j'arrivais pas vraiment à joindre les deux bouts. Et le fait que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'éditeur n'aide pas, je commence vraiment à désespérer Tori.

-Ah oui d'accord un vrai con quoi.

Je rit un peu à son franc-parlé. Elle à toujours été comme ça, elle dit ce qu'elle pense comme ça vient.

-Et pour ton bouquin, tu vas trouver j'en suis certaine, tu as du talent Tris, et non ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime comme ma fille que je te le dis mais plutôt comme une lectrice qui te serais totalement étrangère.

\- Mais j'ai eu beau déposé mon manuscrit à des tas d'enseignes, aucune ne l'a retenu ! Soit on considère que je suis trop jeune, ou alors que mon histoire n'est pas le style qu'ils publient habituellement, qu'elle n'est pas assez approfondi ou que le fait que j'ai stoppé mes études ne me rends pas crédible et pour le reste on a juste refuser sans me donner de raison apparente.

-Pas assez approfondi ?! Laisse moi rire ! Il l'ont lu au moins cette histoire ? J'en doute fortement si ils osent te renvoyer comme ça. Si jamais ici tu ne trouves pas je te jure que je change de métier et que ce sera moi qui le publierai ton bouquin !

Et question études de quoi ils se mêlent ceux là ? Tu écris depuis que tu sais tenir un crayon ! Et les circonstances pour lesquelles tu les as arrêté ne les regarde pas.

-Mais c'est peut être un signe que tout ça ce n'est pas pour moi, que je devrais faire autre chose, murmuré-je.

-Tu connais mon point de vue là dessus ma belle.

La fin du trajet se passe dans un silence confortable.

On se gare devant la maison, ni trop grande ni trop petite juste comme il faut pour s'y sentir bien.

La voiture de service d'Amar est garée dans l'allée je force les sourcils.

« -Depuis quand les flics ramènent leur voiture chez eux ?

-Il voulait être là quand tu arriverais, me sourit Tori.

Au moment où on claque nos portières la porte s'ouvre et en quelques secondes je suis soulevé du sol.

-Salut oncle Amar, rie-je.

-Tu m'as manqué ma chérie ! Tu es sûre que tu manges à ta faim ? Tu es légère comme une plume !

Amar est toujours très, très protecteur avec les gens qu'il aime, sous ses airs un peu bourrus c'est un gros nounours.

-Ou c'est toi qui est trop musclé, répliqué-je au moment où il me repose au sol.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison et c'est vrai que quand on fait une si petite taille...

Je le frappe sur le bras, il sait que je me trouve trop petite et me charrie constamment avec ça.

-Bon le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Très bien !

-Donne moi tes bagages, je vais les monter dans la chambre, des meubles doivent arrivés ?

-Non non, l'appart était meublé !

Il disparaît dans la maison. Tori s'avance vers moi et passe son bras sur mes épaules.

-Il t'attendait avec impatience, il n'a pas arrêté de demander quand est-ce que tu arrivais. Un vrai gamin, sourit-elle en secouant la tête.

On rentre dans la maison à notre tour et je suis accueillit par le parfum familier de l'endroit. Je regarde autour de moi, rien n'a changé.

-Ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'es pas venue !

Je hoche la tête vivement.

-Je te laisse monter ? Je dois passer un coup de fil à un fournisseur.

-Je connais le chemin !

J'emprunte l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre que j'occupe à chaque fois que je viens ici, la décoration n'a pas changé, c'est moi qui avait tout choisi, c'était un peu ma deuxième chambre, Caleb venait beaucoup moins, j'ai toujours été la plus proche de Tori et Amar.

Mes valises sont sur mon lit tandis qu'Amar ouvre les volets.

« -Je suis tellement content que tu sois là ! Ça fait bien trop longtemps que cette chambre est vide. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ici, c'est chez toi aussi tu sais.

-Oui j'en suis sûre, mais je ne suis pas encore partie ! Il faut que je trouve une coloc avant rappelle toi ! Et je suis à Chicago maintenant, on pourra se voir tous les jours si on veut.

-C'est vrai tu as raison. Bon je te laisse t'installer, la salle de bain est finit à côté elle est à toi, j'ai rajouté deux trois étagères pour tes affaires.

-Merci beaucoup Amar, lancé-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Mais de rien chérie.

Il embrasse mes cheveux et sort en fermant derrière lui.

Je commence à déballer mes affaires, je pose mon ordinateur sur mon lit, et range mes vêtements dans la penderie et la commode. En arrivant aux serviettes de bain je tombe sur la photo de famille que je garde toujours avec moi, c'était le jour de mes 16 ans, on était tous derrière un immense gâteau. Papa et maman, Caleb, Tori, Amar et moi.

Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue comme à chaque fois que je la regarde.

quand mon père est mort la famille s'est divisée, Caleb s'est totalement fermé et est parti vivre avec sa femme au Canada, je n'ai presque plus de nouvelles de lui, maman ne parle presque plus à Tori et s'est prise d'une folle envie de voyager avant même que papa soit partit, au dernière nouvelles elle est en France. Quant à moi j'ai arrêté mes études, car je ne pouvais plus supporter de savoir mon père seul à l'hôpital .

Je pose la photo sur ma table de nuit par peur de me laisser submerger par l'émotion et reprend mon rangement.

Je retrouve Tori dans la cuisine, toujours au téléphone. Je m'assois à l'îlot et attends en prenant un cookie posé là.

-Bon d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite, soupire-t-elle visiblement énervé.

-Ça va ? Demandé-je après qu'elle ait raccroché.

-Oui oui, c'est juste une livraison qui devait arriver demain mais qui est déjà là et le livreur à ordre que ce soit moi qui réceptionne. Il va falloir que j'aille au café, je suis désolée je voulais qu'on reste ici pour profiter de ton arrivée. Mais je t'offre un chocolat chaud là-bas si tu es partante.

-Si tu me prend par les sentiments !

-Bon en route alors !

On remonte dans la voiture, Tori possède un café branché en plein Chicago, je passais des heures là-bas quand j'étais plus jeune à jouer à la serveuse. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

Je m'assois comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire au bar, en attendant que Tori en ait fini avec sa livraison et discute pendant ce temps avec Johanna, une des première serveuse que j'ai connu ici.

-Bon voilà c'est fait ! Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude je suppose ? Me demande Tori en nous rejoignant.

-Yep !

Pendant qu'elle s'affaire à me préparer ma boisson je prends le journal posé sur le comptoir et vais à la pages des annonces immobilières.

-Tu t'es décidée alors ? Coloc ?

-Je pense que j'aurai pas le choix, les loyers sont quand même élevés et j'ai pas envie que ça se finisse comme i jours.

-Mais tu sais que si jamais tu ne trouves pas, la maison t'es toujours ouverte, et là ce serait gratuit. On pourrait t'aider aussi si tu as du mal avec le loyer.

-Je sais et je te remercie mais je préfère vivre par moi-même, et puis si je trouve quelqu'un de sympa ça me permettra de faire des rencontres !

-Bon raisonnement je l'avoue, affirme-t-elle en souriant.

Elle pose mon chocolat devant moi, et je me jette dessus. Toujours aussi bon ! Et jamais trop chaud pour qu'on puisse le boire tout de suite.

-Oh mon dieu c'est délicieux.

-Tu bois la même chose depuis que j'ai ouvert cet endroit, glousse-t-elle.

-Pas grave, on change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Elle rit de bon cœur et se sert un jus de fruit.

-Il était où Amar quand on est partie ?

-Oh comme je l'ai dit il voulait te voir alors il est passé en coup de vent ! Mais il devrait être là pour le dîner.

Je hoche la tête, heureuse que l'on puisse passer une soirée tous les trois. Je les ai toujours aimé comme mes deuxièmes parents, et me retrouver dans un contexte de famille unie ne me fera que du bien.

Je suis coupée de mes pensée par mon téléphone.

Je regarde le nom de l'appelant et ne suis qu'à moité surprise. Éric.

J'éteins mon téléphone sachant qu'il m'appellera plus d'une fois de toute façon.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

-Non ça attendra, soupiré-je un peu énervée maintenant.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passe tranquillement, nous rentrons juste après Amar qui est déjà affairé à nous préparer le dîner.

-Bonsoir les filles ! Spaghettis bolo ça vous va ?

-Parfait !

Nous passons le repas à parler de tout et de rien comme si j'avais toujours habité ici, Amar nous raconte qu'ils ont enfin arrêté un un groupe de cambrioleurs qu'ils recherchaient depuis des semaines, pendant que nous l'écoutons attentivement.

Une fois que nous avons finit de manger nous nous installons sur le canapé et regardons un film devant lequel je commence rapidement à m'endormir.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevée, articulé-je en me levant.

Je les embrasse tous les deux et leur souhaite une bonne nuit .

-Bonne nuit chérie fait de beau rêve !

Je prends une douche rapide et me glisse sous la couette ne mettant pas beaucoup de temps avant de tomber pour de bon dans un profond sommeil.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre :)**

 **J'attends vos avis pour me faire une idée de ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne soirée !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **Rebecka : Hey ! Contente que ça te plaises ! J'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite aussi :)**

 **Anonyme : Je suis vraiment contente que ce début te plaise aussi :) Comme tu l'as vu j'ai posté un chapitre avant-hier donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Merci de me suivre ça me touche :)**

 **Hello !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre ça me fait chaud au coeur :)**

 **Sans plus attendre voilà la suite :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ** V. R. possède les personnages ;)**

 **Pov Tris :**

Je suis assise sur mon lit, l'ordinateur sur les genoux toujours à la recherche d'une possibilité de logement quand un coup léger retentit à ma porte.

Tori passe sa tête par la porte.

« -Je peux entrer ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

-Dis-moi, ça me gêne un peu de te demander ça mais une de mes serveuses est en congé maternité et pour tout te dire j'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans une recherche et de faire passer des entretiens juste pour ça.

-Et donc ?

-Je me disais que peut-être ça pourrait t'intéresser, tu serais payée bien sûr .

-Évidemment que ça m'intéresse, c'est génial tu veux dire !

-Vraiment ? parce que je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Je soupire en souriant amusement.

-Tori, tu as dis toi même que tu ne te sens pas de faire toutes les démarches et tant mieux pour toi car tu as en face de toi ta nouvelle serveuse !, dis-je en mimant une sorte de révérence depuis ma place sur le lit.

-Oh tu m'as manqué ma chérie, rit-elle de bon cœur.

Elle prend place au bout de mon lit.

-Alors tu trouves ?

Je décide de la taquiner un peu et de lui montrer la photo du studio insalubre sur laquelle j'étais tombée par hasard.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé un truc qui à l'air vraiment sympa ! Bon c'est pas très grand mais dans l'annonce les locataires on l'air plutôt cool et puis c'est vraiment pas cher ! Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Au moment où je tourne la photo vers elle, ses yeux sont à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites, elle lance des regards tantôt sur l'écran tantôt sur moi d'un air très sérieux.

-Béatrice Édith Prior, tu ne peux pas sérieusement me faire croire que tu vas postuler pour habiter là dedans ?!

Je hausse les épaules ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder mon sérieux.

-Ah non hein ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir devenir toxico ou je ne sais quoi ma vieille. Je suis prête à te faire payer la chambre ici si ça peut te dissuader de... vivre là dedans, lance-t-elle d'un air dégoutté.

Elle me fusille du regard et c'en est trop, le fou rire me vient et très vite j'en ai du mal à respirer.

-Tu ! Tu aurais vu ta...ta tête ! Placé-je entre deux rires.

Tori me donne une tape sur la jambe, en soufflant de soulagement.

-Très, très, très drôle ! Bon aller remets toi et descend quand je t'appelle,

le repas est bientôt près.

JE hoche la tête en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Elle s'arrête à la porte et et me lance un regard faussement mauvais.

-Puisque tu aimes te moquer de ta vieille tante, tu commences cet après-midi !

-Oui chef, à vos ordres chef !

-Bien !

Une fois la porte fermée, je revient à mes recherches et ne trouvant pas ce que je souhaite je passe aux potentiels éditeurs de mon roman. J'envoie plusieurs mail, me présentant et en faisant rapidement de même pour mon histoire et referme mon ordinateur.

Un livre dans les mains, j'entends mon téléphone vibrer deux fois sur ma table de nuit, m'indiquant que je viens de recevoir un nouveau message.

Je me penche pour regarder.

 _Éric : Où est-ce que tu es ?! j'ai sonné pendant une heure à ton appart mais y a personne ! Et est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne réponds plus au téléphone quand on t'appelle ?_

Je décide de répondre quand même à sa dernière question pour la forme.

 _Éric, je ne TE réponds plus au téléphone parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et que je me porte très bien ainsi. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi._

Je lance l'appareil dans le fond de ma valise, toujours ouverte au pied de mon lit.

Je fais mon chemin en bas ua moment où Tori appelle mon nom et nous mangeons toutes les deux dans un silence confortable.

Je m'attache les cheveux, me lave les mains et me tien prête pour ma première fois en temps que serveuse dans le café de Tori.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes bosser ici pour un moment ! Lance gaiement Johanna.

-Moi aussi ! Depuis le temps que je m'y vois !

Pas que devenir serveuse ai été un rêve, non l'écriture occupera toujours cette place mais depuis petite cet endroit m'a toujours fasciné, l'ambiance y est chaleureuse. Beaucoup plus que dans un café classique, c'est ce que saluent la plupart des client avec le gâteau au chocolat de la maison, bien entendu. Être serveuse dans un endroit comme celui-là m'as toujours fait envie.

J'enchaîne les clients, quand je surprend une discussion à la table où je suis censée me rendre juste après, celle juste derrière moi.

-Christina, je suis d'accord avec Quatre, Molly c'est plus possible. Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge, les mecs de l'appart les premiers.

Je n devrais pas écouter comme ça, je sais que c'est impoli mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Je sais bien, moi aussi j'en ai ma claque de voir défiler des mecs à tout bout de chant ! On va trouver une solution mais bien que je ne la porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur, mettre les gens dehors c'est vraiment pas mon truc. On pourrait peut être lui laisser une dernière chance, on la prévient et dès que...

Je m'arrête d'écouter me sentant un peu mal à l'aise d'être aussi intrusive. JE pose le plateau rempli de verres vides et me dirige vers la table en question.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Je reçois un chœur de salutations.

-Hey mais t'es une nouvelle non ? Je me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vu !

-Oui, je suis la nièce de Tori, je viens d'arriver et je remplace une autre serveuse.

-Cool un peu de sang neuf !

-Ah je vois que tu as mes jeunes préférés ? Lance Tori à côté de moi me faisant sursauter.

-Bon alors puisque tu fais partie de la famille de la grande patronne on va se présenter ! Moi c'est Uriah, ma copine Marlène, Shauna, Zeke, Quatre, Lynn, Christina et Will, énumère-t-il en me les montrant tous.

-Je suis Tris, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Mais nous, Tori en nous a jamais dis qu'elle avait des membres de sa familles aussi jolies !

Ce qui lui vaut immédiatement une tape de Marlène, je crois.

Tori les saluent et retourne dans son bureau.

-Alors vous avez choisi ?

Je prends toutes leur commandes discutant un peu dans le processus et me tourne vers le dernier, qui n'a toujours pas dis un mot, Quatre il me semble.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur auquel il répond en soupirant d'agacement.

-Un café et une part de gâteau, dit-il froidement.

-Quatre !

Il lève les yeux à l'intervention de son amie et revient à gratter nonchalamment la table de son ongle .

Connard.

-Je vous amène ça tout de suite, sourie-je aux autres.

En préparant leurs commandes mon téléphone sonne à nouveau et cette fois je bloque définitivement le numéro s'affichant pour la énième fois sur l'écran d'accueil.

J'accepte en souriant la salve de remerciement qui m'accueil quand je pose les commandes sur la table.

Je retourne à mes occupations et quand arrive le moment où je débarrasse la dernière table avant celle du groupe de copains, le même garçon que tout à l'heure m'interpelle.

-Eh Tris ! Comme tu viens d'arriver en ville ça te dirait de venir à la soirée qu'on organise chez mon frère demain ?

JE suis prise au dépourvu par cette demande soudaine.

-Je sais pas, je voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Voilà je te l'avais dit, on peut y aller maintenant Uriah, grommelle Quatre d'un ton qui commence sérieusement à me chauffer, niveau politesse on à pas tous été élevés à la même enseigne visiblement.

-Aller on va pas te manger, ça te permettre de connaître plus de monde !

-Ouais Tris ça sera sympa et tu nous déranges pas, tu sais aux soirées de Zeke tout Chicago pourrait se ramener qu'il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients ! Renchérit la fille à la peau caramel dont j'ai oublié le prénom.

Zeke, je suppose ricane en confirmant.

-Bon d'accord, ça devrait pouvoir se faire mais je ne resterai pas tard ? Concédé-je.

-Super ! Bon on y va à demain Tris !

-A demain !

Je débarrasse leur table et nettoie le reste de ma partie du café. Tori sort de son bureau un peu plus tard, l'air fatigué.

-Tout va bien, demandé-je en prenant mon sac alors qu'on se prépare à partir.

-Oui, je suis crevée c'est tout, rit-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que nous sommes coincées à un feu rouge Tori se tourne vers moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suis contente que tu sois tomber sur le « gang » comme ils aiment être appelés, ce sont vraiment des gamins super, bien élevés et fidèles clients ! Ajoute-elle en plaisantant.

-Oui ils avaient l'air vraiment gentils sauf un peut-être.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur m'encourageant à continuer.

-Quatre je crois, un grand brun.

-Ah oui je vois, il n'est vraiment pas méchants je t'assure, il peut paraître froid au premier abord mais il gagne à être connu.

-Ouais, murmuré-je peu convaincue. Ah et ils m'invitent à une soirée demain, je sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre mais j'ai quand même accepté.

-Si c'est chez Zeke attends-toi à voir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de monde ma belle.

Je grince des dents.

-Beaucoup de monde comment ?

-Beaucoup de monde comme tout le monde serrés sur la piste de danse, et une délicate odeur de transpiration dès les 30 premières minutes !

Je la regarde comme si il lui était poussé tout à coup une deuxième tête.

-Oh nan !

-Mais tu verras, tu vas t'amuser, et j'ai exagéré un peu il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça ne t'en fais pas. Aller ça te changera un peu de tes tasses de tisane, tes gros pulls et tes bouquins !

-Je les aime bien mes gros pull moi, boudé-je en croisant les bras comme une enfant de trois ans.

En arrivant devant la maison, je remarque qu'il y a énormément de voitures garées dans l'allée et sur le trottoir. Tori gare la voiture à une place laissée au juste devant le garage.

-C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te prévenir, c'est soir de match !

Je cours presque dans la maison me rappelant que trop bien de ces soirées où les collègues d'Amar sont tous agglutinés dans le salon et criant au fil du match. Et cette fois ci ne déroge pas à la règle.

Amar me serre dans ses bras et je salue le reste de l'assemblée avant de prendre place là où j'ai l'habitude de me mettre, sur l'accoudoir perchée plus haut que les autres.

-Vous vous souvenez de Tris ?

-Bien sûr ! Ça fait un baille qu'on t'as pas croisé dis moi !

-Contente de te revoir Harrison, je reste sur Chicago pour pas mal de temps normalement.

-Pizza ? Demandé-je.

-Pizza ! Lance Amar en posant ce qui s'apparente à une 4 fromages sur mes genoux.

Nous passons la soirée à suivre le match comme si nous y étions et à manger plus que nécessaire tout en riant aux réactions de chacun.

Ma nouvelle vie commence à me plaire, vraiment et je ne peux qu'espérer que ça n'aille que dans ce sens là.

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos avis sur ce deuxième chapitre !**

 **Petite précision, mon rythme pour les poster ne sera pas régulier mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite :)**

 **Bonne soirée !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Avant toute chose je suis plus que désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis de santé ce mois-ci et j'avoue avoir un peu mis de côté mes histoires et j'en suis vraiment navrée...**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnez ^^**

 **Et que chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à V.R.**

 **Anonyme: Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis ca me touche ! Et Quatre et Molly ne sont pas ensemble ;) Bon je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, tu dois me détester ahah... J'essaierai de mettre à jour mon autre histoire bientôt promis :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3**

« -Même pas en rêve, soupiré-je en voyant la robe bien trop moulante que me montre Tori.

C'est le énième morceau de tissu qu'elle essaie de me faire essayer visiblement sans comprendre mon amour pour les jeans et seulement les jeans.

-J'abandonne.

-Parfait, je meurs de faim !

Elle me lance un regard mauvais auquel je réponds d'un rire joyeux.

-J'y arriverai un jour.

Elle retrouve vite sa bonne humeur et passe son bras par dessous le mien et m'emmène vers le fast food au milieu du centre commercial.

-Mais c'est ta première soirée a Chicago, tu pourrais faire un effort !

-Je mettrai un collier, ironisé-je.

-Au moins des talons !

Devant son regard suppliant je ne peux lui refuser et cède pour son plus grand bonheur.

En venant ici, j'aurais du m'attendre a ce genre de situation, Tori aime le shopping, je déteste le shopping. A son plus grand désespoir.

« -Pour en revenir à ce soir, tu penses que je dois amener quelque chose ?

-Oh non, crois moi ils auront tout prévu, ricane-t-elle.

Sa réaction me fait grimacer.

-Je ne sai...

-Non ! Ne pense même pas à décliner cette invitation ma belle ! Si il faut je te traînerai là-bas mais tu iras je te préviens.

Je hoche la tête rapidement feignant l'angoisse sur mon visage.

Je finis de manger mon burger et mes frites que déjà Tori m'entraîne vers un immense magasin de chaussure devant lequel je la stoppe net.

-J'ai dis que je mettrai des talons pas que j'en achèterais. J'en ai une paire dans ma valise elle fera très bien l'affaire.

Elle me lance un regard suspicieux.

-Promis ! Lancé-je.

-Bien mais attention jeune fille !

Et cette fois c'est moi qui la ramené gaiement vers le parking.

En rentrant à la maison, je file sous la douche. Enroulée dans une serviette je me jette sur le lit et vérifie encore une fois mes mails. Rien.

Je soupire de frustration et fait défiler les annonces sans trouver quoi que ce soit me convenant.

Je roule sur le dos, essayant maintenant de me préparer à ce soir.

Je descend au salon, uniquement vêtue d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt.

-Mais tu y es déjà allée toi ?

Je m'assois à côté de Tori, toujours en quête d'apaisement.

-Arrête d'angoisser pour rien, tu vas t'amuser ! Et pour répondre à ta question oui Zeke m'avait invité une fois mais je n'y retournerai pas.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tris j'ai bientôt 40 ans.

-Ouais...

-File te préparer tu veux !

-Bien commandant, réponds-je en traînant mes pieds jusqu'à l'escalier.

-Au fait, c'est Amar qui t'emmenera. Il rentre du boulot dans pas longtemps et j'ai des coups de fils à recevoir.

-Ok !

Une fois devant mon miroir, je commence par me sécher les cheveux. Je les brosse simplement et les laisse tomber sur mes épaules. J'applique une quantité moindre de maquillage et rajoute une touche de mascara.

Puis je pioche un jean noir et une chemise à carreaux verts foncés. Je mets mon perfecto et complète avec des bottines marron foncées surélever d'un petit talon. Je ris intérieurement m'imaginant déjà la déception de Tori.

Je me regarde une dernière fois, satisfaite de ce que j'ai réussi à faire. J'attrape mon portable et descends au rez de chaussée.

-Je le savais !

Le cri qui m'accueille me fait partir d'un rire joyeux.

-Quoi ?

Je prends l'air le plus innocent possible.

-C'est un talon non ? dis-je en pointant mon pied droit.

Elle secoue la tête avec un air exaspéré.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine où je trouve Amar, toujours dans son uniforme en train de manger une pomme et de lire le journal.

-Regarde toi ! Jolie comme un cœur.

-N'exagérons rien.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur, sourit-il.

-Je suis désolée si ça te dérange, je peux appeler un taxi.

-Mais ne dis pas de bêtises enfin ! Ce sera un plaisir de t'accompagner à une soirée Pedrad !

-Oh tais-toi par pitié.

-Bon en route, à cette heure ci j'ai peur qu'il y ait du monde sur le chemin.

Une fois dans la voiture, nous restons silencieux quelques minutes. Puis Amar se tourne prudemment vers moi.

-Oui ?

-Comment vas-tu Tris ? Réellement.

JE redoutais cette question, mais surtout cette intonation qui m'oblige à lui dire la vérité.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupiré-je.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ?

Il me parle lentement comme si il avait peur de ma réaction. JE décide de ne pas relever et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Je crois quelle est en France, mais les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu dates de trois mois environ.

Il soupire bruyamment, je sais qu'il est en colère contre elle, Tori et lui le sont. Ils ne m'en ont jamais trop parlé mais j'ai bien vu leur visage à l'enterrement quand le curé l'a excusé.

-On est là pour toi ne l'oublie jamais hein ? Tu peux tout nous dire.

Il a quelque chose derrière la tête je l'entends bien dans sa voix.

-Crache le morceau.

Il se racle la gorge et me lance un regard hésitant. Même si nous sommes coincés dans des bouchons il reporte rapidement son intention sur la route.

-Ta tante et moi, on ne te trouve pas très en forme. On s'inquiète un peu, avoue-t-il.

-Je vais bien, c'est juste un peu compliqué en ce moment.

-Mais depuis la mort de ton père tu n'as quasiment pas repris de poids, ça va faire deux ans Tris .

Les larmes piquent le coin de mes yeux. Pendant toute la phase terminale de mon père je n'ai rien pu avaler si ce n'est du café et de l'eau et un peu de nourriture à l'occasion. On ne m'a jamais parlé à proprement dis d'anorexie mais je savais que j'étais trop maigre, je ne voulais pas perdre de poids ou quoi que ce soit, l'envie n'était plus là c'est tout. Et après j'ai enchaîne les petits boulots pendant que j'écrivait ayant aussi perdue l'envie d'étudier.

Je sais aussi qu'ils se sont fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi.

-Je vais mieux, je t'assure que je vais mieux. Je mange presque normalement, le médecin a dit que ça arrivait de rester stable un temps mais que je devrait restocker normalement dans peu de temps.

-ça me rassure alors, mais si jamais tu ne vas pas bien ou que tu sens que...

-Je viendrai, promis.

Il attrape ma main au dessus du boîtier de vitesse et la serre doucement mais fermement.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Amar.

Un silence confortable rempli l'habitacle le reste du trajet.

Je savais que ses allusions quand je suis arrivée n'était pas qu'ironique.

Je m'en veux de leur causer autant de soucis mais étrangement je me sens rassurée que des gens s'inquiètent, même si ça peut paraître égoïste.

La voiture s'immobilise bien trop vite à mon goût et je regarde autour de moi pour voir que nous sommes arrêtés dans un quartier qui à l'air assez calme à l'exception du nombre de personnes sortant de leur voiture et qui se dirigent tous dans la même direction. Un nœud se forme immédiatement dans mon estomac.

« -Ça va très bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas, essaie de me rassurer Amar.

-Hmm...

-Écoute, si jamais ça ne va pas, tu appelles et je viens te chercher d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, et accepte le baiser qu'il dépose sur mon front.

-A toute à l'heure, si je sors trop tard ne t'en fais pas je prendrai un taxi.

-On verra bien, essaie quand même de profiter de ta soirée.

Je sors lentement de la voiture, et avance d'un pas incertain dans la direction que prennent les gens devant moi.

Au moment où j'ai arrêté mes études j'ai aussi arrêté de voir des gens de mon âge.

Ma vie sociale est quasiment à néants et je me retrouve là, à me rendre à une soirée, invitée par des gens que je ne connais pas.

Je tourne presque les talons quand je me rends compte que je suis déjà face à la porte, ouverte sur un homme, grand et à l'air sympathique. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose.

« -Salut ! Je suis Zeke on ne se connais pas je crois, lance-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Je...je suis Tris. Hmm... Uriah m'a invité, mais je peux repartir si...

-Ah Tris mais entre enfin, excuse moi je ne savais pas que c'était toi !

-Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai.

Il me guide dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas l'air très grande depuis l'extérieur mais d'ici bondée de tas de gens parlant très fort et gesticulant elle paraît minuscule.

Je sens mes paume devenir moites au fur et à mesure que nous fendons la foule.

Zeke prend la parole essayant de couvrir le brouhaha qui nous entoure.

-Je ne sais pas si Uriah t'as dit, mais je suis son grand-frère !

-Oui je sais !

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

-Je suis arrivée en début de semaine !

Il hoche la tête.

On arrive rapidement dans la cuisine ou je vois avec soulagement quelques visages familiers. Le bruit est beaucoup plus faible une fois la porte refermée.

-Tris !

Je répond d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire un peu crispé.

-Viens boire un coup, ne reste pas là !

Je m'approche timidement de Christina il me semble mais je ne suis pas sûre.

-Je vais te représenté tout le monde on ne sait jamais, sourit-elle.

Elle énumère ses amis et cette fois je répète quelques fois leurs noms pour bien les mémoriser.

-Alors parle-nous un peu de toi.

Je me retourne vers Uriah, qui vient de me poser la seule question à laquelle je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je soupire essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant mais étant donnée que je ne veux surtout pas étaler ma vie devant toutes ces personnes, je me contente de rester très vague.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

Shauna est la prochaine à prendre la parole.

-Moi je suis sûre que si. Mais on ne se connaît pas encore vraiment je respecte que tu gardes un peu de mystère.

Je me détends un peu, rassurée de sa réaction.

On continue à parler de tout et de rien, Marlene m'explique qu'ils vivent tous en colocation mise à part Zeke et Shauna qui ont décidé de s'installer ensemble il y a deux ans.

J'apprends aussi qu'Uriah et Will travaillent tous les deux dans un magasin de sport, qu'elle et Christna sont infirmières. Shauna est journaliste, Zeke est policier, Lynn est tatoueuse. Et quatre tient une salle de sport .

En parlant de ce dernier, c'est le seul qui ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que je suis arrivée. Il soit y avoir un truc pour qu'il ait l'air de me détester à ce point.

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui, il n'est pas méchant. Il a une opinion bien arrêtée sur les filles c'est tout.

-Il est gay ?

Elle part d'un rire tonitruant qui nous vaut quelques regards de l'assemblée.

-Non ! C'est juste qu'elles ont tendances à l'énerver, articule-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Oh je vois.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer.

Elle souligne ses propos avec un clin d'œil. Quand je comprends son sous entendu je m 'étouffe quasiment avec ma bière.

-Arrête ça tout de suite.

-JE ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

JE secoue la tête désespérément en essayant de trouver comment me rattraper de peur qu'elle s'imagine des choses mais nous sommes coupées par Uriah.

-Action ou véritééééé !

Tout le monde approuve joyeusement.

-Mais tris il faut que tu saches qu'on a des règles un peu spéciales.

J'ouvre des yeux immenses en les voyant ricaner et se diriger un par un vers le salon.

Au moment de me dépasser, Quatre se penche si près de moi que je sursaute.

-Tu refuses de faire ou dire ce qu'on te demande et tu ôtes un vêtement.

Il part tout fier de lui d'une démarche plus qu'arrogante.

Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis si vous êtes toujours là ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année et un Joyeux Noël à tous :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre** **4 :**

 **Bonsoir ! Je sais que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé et avec les cours et le bac de français c'est un peu compliqué j'avoue ! Mais bon voilà quand même un nouveau chapitre en espèrant que vous serez toujours là pour le lire :)**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire et d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Anonyme: Oui ce moment est enfin arrivé ! Bon j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même :) eeet je suis vraiment désolée !**

 **Julie: Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec la suite :)**

 **Guest(n°2): Merci pour ton petit mot ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

* * *

Nous sommes donc tous assis en cercle dans un sous-sol plus qu'aménagé. Je suis entourée de Will et Marlene.

-Qui commence ? Lance cette dernière.

-Moi ! C'est évident, répond Uriah avant de se prendre violemment un coussin en pleine tête de la part de son frère.

-Non, je suis chez moi. Je commence.

Uriah se leva du sol feignant une douleur insoutenable et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?! Trahi par son propre sang ! Ce monde est tellement cruel, hurle-t-il d'un ton digne d'un tragédien grec.

Je pouffe devant leur petite guéguerre et commence à me détendre. Un peu.

-Bon, Tris j'aurais bien commencé par toi mais comme tu as l'air tendue comme je ne sais quoi je vais te laisser t'habituer un peu.

Je soupire tout en sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

-Ok, alors Will. Action ou Vérité ?

-Je vais le regretter mais action !

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi mon petit bouchon. Tu vas monter l'escalier te poster devant la porte comme si tu avais vu un fantôme et la première personne qui s'arrêtera tu lui rouleras la plus grosse pelle de l'humanité. Compris ?

Après une grimace et un coup d'œil vers Christina qui hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord il se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas traînant accompagné de Marlene en guise de témoin.

-Plus vite Casanova !

-La ferme Uriah.

On ne le voit plus d'où nous sommes mais on peut parfaitement entendre ce qui se passe devant la porte. Après quelques secondes, Marlene cachée un peu plus bas dans l'escalier ouvre de grands yeux.

-Willy Willy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demande une voix mielleuse.

Un grand silence s'abat sur l'assemblée et tout le monde porte un air mi-dégoutté mi-amusé. Nous entendons Will prendre une grande inspiration puis le voyons redescendre, blanc comme un linge.

Après ça, tout le groupe part d'un rire hystérique sans que je n'y comprenne rien.

-Tu... Tu as em...embrassé Mollyyyy ! même Christina a des larmes qui coulent sur son visage tordu par le rire.

-La ferme, n'en parlez pas, jamais. Ça voudrait dire que c'est réel, se désespère Will.

-Oh mais c'est réel ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

Will met la tête dans ses mains et vient se rasseoir. Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir entendu parler d'une Molly quelque part.

-Euh, qui est Molly ? Demandé-je timidement.

Shauna repris son souffle et se tourna vers moi. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit elle est coupée par la voix mielleuse.

-C'est moi ! Et de nous deux c'est moi qui devrait poser la question. Qui es-tu ? Demanda une grande brune assez costaud avec un regard lançant des éclairs.

-Je..

-Elle s'appelle Tris et tu changes de ton.

Je tournais ma tête, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en les posant sur la personne qui venait de parler.

-Quatre, soit gentil laisse moi parler chéri.

-Retire ça.

-Aucune importance. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici boucles d'or ?

-Uriah m'a invité.

-Oh et ça te donne une raison de t'asseoir avec MES amis alors que je ne suis même pas conviée ?!

Je recule un peu en la voyant se pencher sur moi et souffler son haleine alcoolisée dans mon visage.

-Molly, va-t-en s'il te plaît, gémit Uraih visiblement exaspéré.

-Excuse moi?!

-J'ai dit...

-J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as dit. T'as pas d'ordres à me donner Pedrad !

-Ok alors c'est moi qui vais te parler, enchaîne Christina. Casses-toi. Tu nous pourris la vie depuis bien trop longtemps, on en peut plus.

-T'es une marrante toi, on vit ensemble je te rappelle.

Ah oui voilà, la colocataire. Je me souviens maintenant, ils en parlaient quand je les ai entendu au café.

-Plus maintenant.

-Attends, tu ne viens pas de me jeter dehors là ?

-Soit pas si étonnée je t'en prie, ça fait des mois que plus personne ne te supporte. Tu nous imposes tes mecs dégueulasses à l'appart' et tu as essayé je ne sais pas combien de fois de mettre les Will et les autres dans ton lit. Alors oui, je te jette dehors. On te jette dehors.

Molly balaya la pièce du regard et voyant que tout le monde était d'accord avec Christina, elle les reposa sur moi. Et je vous jure que si les regards pouvaient tuer je serais déjà six pieds sous terre.

-Si jamais je découvre que c'est à cause de toi, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Je lève mes mains feignant la reddition.

-Compris, dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire devant son visage qui devenait de plus en plus rouge au fil des secondes.

Elle décrocha son regard de moi et sorti en poussant un cri étouffé.

-Ohlala tu me tues Trissy Poo.

-Trissy Poo ?

-Trissy Poo, c'est affectueux venant de moi ne t'en fais pas, finit Uriah.

Shauna reprends la parole :

-Bon pour répondre à ta question, c'était l'ancienne colocataire de tout ce beau monde, dit-elle en montrant tout le monde sauf elle et Zeke.

-Et la pire des garces.

-Je peux vous posez une question ?

Ils hochent la tête et je me décide enfin a poser la question qui me démange depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans la pièce.

-Si vous ne l'aimiez pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vivait avec vous.

Tout à coup, il concentrent tous leurs regards accusateurs sur Quatre.

-C'est un peu de ma faute en fait, on est un peu... sortis ensemble. Et elle a jamais voulu partir après.

-Oh d'accord.

Je me sens soudain un peu déçue de voir que le genre de fille de Quatre se situe à peu près à l'opposé de ce que je suis. _Non, non, non stop ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire ?!_

-Bon on continue, Will à toi garçon !

-Tris.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Et sans réfléchir la réponse sort de ma bouche.

-Action, je claque une main sur ma bouche en rougissant.

-Ahah, vas t'asseoir sur les genoux de...

Pas Quatre, je t'en supplie pas Qua...

-Quatre.

Merde. J'hésite quelques secondes et je me rends compte que ma veste est restée là-haut. J'essaie de retirer mes chaussures.

-Nope ! Chaussures, chaussettes ça compte pas.

Donc soit je me retrouve en soutien-gorge, soit en culotte soit sur les genoux d'un mec vraiment, vraiment très attirant. Mon dieu je réfléchis comme une gamine de 15 ans.

Évaluant le niveau de gêne de ces trois situation je me lève lentement et me dirige vers le concerné.

Je lui pose une question silencieuse à laquelle il répond en ouvrant ses bras, gardant sa mine de cent pieds de longs. Je m'assois donc, droite comme un I en attendant maintenant avec impatience le moment où je pourrai enfin partir.

-Euh c'est à moi du coup... Hmm Al ?

-Action !

J'essaie de trouver quelque chose digne de ce nom.

-Echange tes vêtement avec... Shauna.

-Ok, soupire-t-il.

Et c'est comme ça que deux minutes plus tard ils ressortent, l'un des toilettes l'autre de derrière la table avec leurs vêtements inter-changés. Shauna s'en sort bien mais lui... Je n'essaie même plus de cacher mon rire en le voyant essayer de réajuster la robe serrée que portait sauna. Je me penche en arrière, oubliant complètement que je ne suis plus assise par terre et mon dos claques dans la poitrine de la personne derrière moi. Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge et je me redresse d'un bon.

-Désolée !

-Tu pouvais rester, tu sais ? A te crisper comme ça tu vas finir par avoir de sacrées courbatures, chuchote Quatre.

-Non... euh ça ira.

-Comme tu voudras.

Revenant à ce qui se passe dans la salle je vois tout le monde essayer de retrouver son calme.

-Ok, ok c'est super drôle whouuu on s'éclate, lâche Al d'un ton des plus sarcastiques. Tris je ne te pensais pas comme ça, dit-il très sérieusement.

Pendant quelques secondes je crois qu'il m'en veux vraiment puis je vois avec soulagement un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-Je te pardonne à une condition.

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiète de ce qui va suivre.

-Tu viens boire un verre... avec moi, déclare-t-il confiant.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que les bras de Quatre étaient toujours autour de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il les sert plus fermement autour de ma taille en entendant la proposition de Al.

-Oui... d'accord, si tu y tiens, hésité-je.

Il sourit triomphalement vers le reste de groupe qui étaient dans leur propre conversation.

-Christina !

-Action évidemment !

-Vas demander une boîte de tampons au voisin flippant. Tu as le droit à un témoin.

-Aaanh d'accord, mais uniquement parce qu'il faut que Tris le voit. Tu viens ?

Je me lève et la suit par la porte qui mène dehors. On remonte la pente qui mène au garage et passons quelques maisons avant de nous retrouver devant l'une d'elles. Elle ressemble un peu à celle de Zeke, en un peu plus petite.

-Apprête-toi à voir quelque chose dont tu te souviendras ma belle, sourit-elle.

On se dirige vers la porte et Christina frappe vigoureusement contre le bois. Un fracas se fait entendre et je me recule un peu.

La porte s'ouvre et nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec un homme, assez vieux avec une grande barbe blanche ne portant... qu'un slip.

Une sorte de Père-Noël pas lavé depuis des siècles et complètement ivre.

-Que puis-jeuh faire... pour vous médemoisell...hmm...lles ?

Il nous scruta du regard en avance seulement sa tête, telle une chouette.

-Alors en fait voilà, mon amie ici présente a ses petits problèmes de filles si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je lance un regard furieux à ma droite.

-N'en dites pas plus.

Et nous le voyons rentrer dans la maison, pour revenir sous nos yeux ébahis avec une montagne de boites de protections hygiéniques.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ma jolie ?

-Je..

-Ça ce sera parfait, réponds Christina, toujours sous le choque en attrapant la première boite.

-Bon, eh bien ravi d'avoir pu vous aider.

Il referme la porte et nous laisse dehors, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Est-ce que ça vient vraiment de se passer ? Demandé-je alors qu'on se décide enfin à regagner la route.

-OH MON DIEU ! Hurle Christina.

Puis nous partons d'un fou rire à nous broyer les côtes, penchées comme deux idiotes au milieu de la rue.

-C'es...c'est la situation...aaaah... la plus gênante que j'ai jamais vécu ! rie-je

-Ils vont jamais nous croire c'est pas possible !

-On a une preuuuuve, crié-je en m'écroulant de plus belle.

Reprenant nos esprit nous nous décidons à rentrer. Une fois la porte franchit, Christina balance la boîte de tampons en plein milieu du cercle.

-Mais nan !

-MAIS SI !

Je reprends ma place sur les genoux de quatre et après le choc et les rires passés nous reprenons la partie.

Après une bonne heure et demie de plus, la plupart des invités du dessus son partis et je commence à tomber de fatigue. Tout le monde est encore plus ou moins habillés, et par chance j'ai toujours tous mes vêtements. Quatre quant a lui à eu l'occasion de retirer son tee-shirt...

-Je vais y aller moi, merci de m'avoir invité. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant éclaté.

-Merci à toi d'être venue ! On se revoit bientôt !

Je salue tout le monde et remonte prendre ma veste, je pense à appeler Amar mais en voyant l'heure sur mon téléphone je me ravise et marche en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

J'ai à peu près fait cents mètres quand une voiture noire s'arrête quelques mètres devant moi. A mon grand soulagement, le visage de la personne qui en sort m'est familier.

-Tu ne rentres pas à pieds quand même ?

-Non, non à dos de licorne.

-Très drôle, aller monte il est hors de question que tu restes toute seule dans la rue à cette heure-ci.

-Et en quoi ce serait plus dangereux que de rentrer avec toi ? Je ne te connais pas vraiment en soit, tu pourrais très bien être un tueur en série Quatre, le taquiné-je.

-Bon d'accord comme tu veux alors.

-Nan attends !

Il contourne le véhicule et m'ouvre la portière passager.

-Merci, murmuré-je en rougissant.

Une fois en route un silence confortable s'installe dans l'habitacle.

-Oh j'ai oublié de te donner mon adresse !

-Je ne te ramène pas chez Tori ?

-Si mais...

-Alors je connais ton adresse.

-Oh...

-Alors...comme ça tu vis avec eux ? Pourquoi pas avec tes parents ?

-Ouais mais c'est temporaire. Et pour mes parents c'est...compliqué.

-Je comprends...

-Et toi, tu vis depuis longtemps avec les autres ?

Notre conversation est plus que maladroite mais je la trouve relativement agréable.

-Ça va faire 5 ans. Et toi, quand tu dis que c'est temporaire c'est à dire ?

-Oh en fait j'essaie de trouver un logement pour ne pas m'imposer chez Tori et Amar.

Il hoche la tête et nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare dans mon allée.

-Merci de m'avoir ramener.

-Je t'en prie.

Je sors de la voiture et au moment où je m'apprête à refermer la portière il m'arrête.

-Tris, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça avec toi c'est juste que..., je ne le laisse pas finir.

-Tu as peur des filles, oui je sais.

-Arrête, rit-il.

-Bonne nuit Quatre.

-Bonne nuit Tris.

Après avoir regardé sa voiture partir je reste encore quelques secondes, un sourire béat sur le visage. Je me gifle mentalement et rentre à l'intérieur sans faire de bruits.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Ça** **vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir vos retours !**

 **Encore désolée pour l'attente !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt j'espère :)**

 **Claire.**

 **PS : Merci à DivergentPansycake46 d'avoir relu ce chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

(je reposte le chapitre, il était illisible mon Google l'avait traduit comme si il était en anglais je n'avais pas fait attention)

 **Je reviens après plus d'un d'absence et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais la vie fait que j'avais d'autres choses à penser. Mais je reviens en espérant vraiment pouvoir tenir un rythme plus régulier.**

 **Je suis également désolée mais il ya un bug sur mon compte et je ne peux pas accéder aux avis du précédent et je ne me souviens pas si j'y avais déjà répondu ou non. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ...**

 **Et que ce chapitre vous plaira, trêve de bavardage je vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **Tous les droits vont à Veronica Roth.**

* * *

-Oui je comprends, tant pis...d'accord. Bonne journée !

Au moment de raccrocher le téléphone j'entends un léger coup sur ma porte.

-Entrez !

Tori entre, une pile de serviettes dans les bras. Je les lui prends rapidement.

-Je t'avais dit que je pouvais laver mon linge Tori !

-Certes mais elle devait marcher ce matin et quand je suis rentrée toute à l'heure tu dormais comme un loirs mademoiselle.

-Désolée, marmonné-je.

-Pas de problèmes !

Elle prend place sur mon lit, les jambes en tailleurs.

-Raconte !

-Raconte quoi ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Je veux tout savoir !

-Tu as conscience que tu te comportes comme une ado ?

Elle prends un air choqué et se tourne vers le miroir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je suis ? Dit-elle en feignant l'angoisse et en inspectant le coin de ses yeux à la recherche de rides.

-OK ! OK !

Je m'installe en face d'elle et entreprend de lui raconter la soirée, elle est aussi amusée que nous l'avons été pendant « l'épisode du voisin » et commente mon récit. Notamment le retour dans la voiture de Quatre...

-Donc tu es rentrée avec Quatre !

-De tout ce que je viens de raconter c'est la seule chose que tu retiens ? Demandé-je exaspérée.

-Évidemment ! Et donc ?

-Quoi, il n'y a rien à dire du tout !

-Comme tu voudras... Sinon c'était qui au téléphone ?

-Tu écoutes au porte en plus ? M'exclamée-je en riant.

-J'ai entendu que tu étais au téléphone, donc j'ai eu la politesse de ne pas entrer. Nuance !

-C'était l'agent immobilier, mon dossier n'a pas été retenu pour l'appartement que j'avais trouvé.

-Oh... Mais tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir partir ?

-Oui Tori.

-C'est toi qui voit, je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Elle se lève et me caresse affectueusement les cheveux.

Une fois qu'elle est sortie, j'attrape mon ordinateur et ouvre mes mails. Le premier que je trouve ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Eric.

Je commence malgré tout à lire.

« Béatrice, je ne rigole plus. Je t'en prie reviens ou au moins arrête de filtrer mes appels ! Je t'aime et je te retrouverai, tu peux en être certaine. »

Je bloque son adresse et me couche sur mon lit. Aimer et tromper ne sont pas compatible à mon sens.

Je reste un moment dans ma position, à contempler le plafond. Je laisse venir mes pensées et suis le court de mes rêveries.

Je finis tout de même par me relever et entreprends de m'habiller, je passe devant la glace et décide que le maquillage n'est pas obligatoire. J'attrape une veste légère dans mon armoire et sors de ma chambre.

Je dévale les escaliers telle une enfant et entre dans la cuisine où je trouve Tori attablée sirotant un thé chaud.

« -Je vais aller me balader un peu, je reviens dans l'après-midi, lancé-je.

-Je ne te prévois pas pour le repas du coup ?

-Non non ! Je trouverai un petit truc où déjeuner ne t'en fais pas.

-Bonne escapade alors !

-Merci ! »

Je lui lance un bisou, enfile mes chaussures et sors.

Je marche pendant quelques centaines de mètres et trouve un arrêt de bus.

J'ai quelques minutes d'avance, je prends place aux côtés d'un homme plutôt âgé. Je savoure l'air qui glisse doucement sur mon visage et tourne la tête pour regarder un peu mes alentours.

A ma gauche je tombe sur un haut bâtiment, un gros écriteau m'indique qu'il s'agit d'une bibliothèque. Je scanne le reste de la rue du regard et, attirée par des rires d'enfants, tombe sur un joli parc ombragé et verdoyant.

Une aire de jeu trône en plein milieu, quelques enfants s'amusent sous les yeux de leur parents, certains glissent, certains grimpent. D'autres semblent s'inventer des histoires passionnantes et en vont de rugissements et de cris de guerre absolument adorables.

Je contemple quelques instants ces instants de bonheur.

« -Vous en avez ?

Je suis tirée de ma rêverie en entendant une petite voix fatiguée mais chaleureuse me parler.

Je me tourne vers l'homme à ma droite et lui adresse un sourire.

-Oh non pas encore, dis-je joyeusement.

-J'en déduis que vous en voulez ?

-J'espère que ce joue arrivera oui ! Et vous, vous en avez ?

-Oui, quatre ! Et trois magnifiques petits enfants, dit-il les yeux remplis de tendresse.

-Vous en avez de la chance !

Un bus s'arrête devant nous, celui qui repart vers la campagne bien à l'extérieur de la ville. Mon voisin se lève et me fait donc comprendre que c'est son arrêt.

-Ravi d'avoir pu échanger quelques mots avec vous ma chère, dit-il en soulevant un peu son béret usé par les années.

-Moi de même ! Faites bonne route.

Je lui adresse une signe de la main une fois l'avoir repérée dans le véhicule, il y répond arborant un sourire joyeux et presque enfantin.

Mon bus arrive très peu de temps après et une fois assise je me surprends à repenser a notre conversation. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants, depuis petite j'ai toujours eu l'envie d'être maman. Même si en grandissant certaines angoisses sont apparues j'ai toujours gardé cette forte envie d'un jour être maman.

J'ai seulement 23 ans donc je ne considère pas à avoir à trop me presser, mais il est vrai qu'en parler ajouté à ma séparation d'avec Eric m'a un peu remuée.

Je réalise que je m'étais imaginée mon avenir avec lui mais sans jamais y voir nos enfants, peut-être parce qu'au fur et à mesure il s'est dévoilé comme étant très éloigné d'un instinct paternel. Mon inconscient à sûrement dû le prendre en compte et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

Je divague encore un peu jusqu'à entendre le BIP du bus.

Je suis arrivée à peu près au milieu de Chicago. Je salue le chauffeur et me mets en route dans une rue plutôt commerçante.

Je croise des gens de toute sorte, beaucoup de famille étant donné qu'on est dimanche.

Je ne résiste pas à m'arrêter dans une librairie, je fouine les bibliothèques et me trouve quelques exemplaires pour agrandir ma collection. Je dois avouer que quand il s'agit de bouquins je ne suis pas loin d'être une acheteuse compulsive.

Je salue le vendeur et dépose mes achats sur le comptoir.

« Excellent choix, pour les avoir lu je peux vous dire que je les ai tous adoré.

Il est plutôt mignon, même si son sourire me parait bien insistant.

-C'est parfait dans ce cas, j'espère partager votre avis !

-Oh on peut se tutoyer, je m'appelle Drew ! Je ne suis pas sûr de vous avoir déjà vu !

-Oh je suis déjà venue à Chicago mais jamais ici, je plaide coupable.

-J'espère t'y revoir bientôt, me lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Je remballe mes affaires, lui adresse un sourire un peu crispé et sort de la boutique. Je continue mon chemin mais doit stopper ma course devant une camionnette blanche en plein déchargement. Je m'apprête à la contourner quand j'entrevois un visage familier derrière une gros carton.

J'hésite quelques secondes entre le fait de partir et de faire comme si de rien était ou bien avoir la politesse de m'arrêter. Il ne me laisse pas le choix puisqu'il finit par lui-même m'aborder.

« -Hey Tris !

Je fais celle qui vient de l'apercevoir et prends un air faussement étonné.

-Hey Quatre !

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à décharger des livraisons un dimanche matin ?

-Ça va merci. Oh je tiens la salle de sport et Zeke n'a pas pu se libérer pour m'aider, une livraison ne pouvait arriver que ce matin.

Je lève la tête et effectivement je découvre l'enseigne. « Dauntless strength »

-Ah d'accord ! Et tu as besoin de bras ?

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air puis arbore un petit sourire en coin.

-Hmm oui avec plaisir, approche.

Il soulève un carton et me le pose sur les avants-bras. Je manque de m'écrouler sous son poids mais me campe bien sur mes jambes pour ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Il rigole à moitié devant ma tentative.

-Aller rends le moi.

Je fais un pas en arrière pour esquiver ses mains tendues et me dirige vers la porte.

-Je pose ça où ?

-Derrière le comptoir Miss Muscles.

Je lui fais une grimace par dessus mon épaule et rentre dans le bâtiment, assez sombre étant donné les volets fermés. Je peux quand même distinguer plusieurs choses, une bonne quantité de machines (qui à mes yeux me semblent réellement être des instruments de torture), des tas de packs d'eau, des sacs de boxe ainsi qu'un bloc surélevé. entouré de corde qui m'a tout l'air d'un ring.

Je fais encore deux allers-retours puis fais un peu le tour du propriétaire. Pendant que je visitais un peu Quatre a eu le temps de ramener les deux cartons qu'il restait sur le trottoir.

Il attrape deux petites bouteilles et m'en lance une. Je la rattrape de justesse aidée de mes deux main gauches et prends quelques gorgées.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé ! Souffle Quatre.

-Je t'en prie. Alors c'est ici que tu travailles ?

-Oui on a ouvert cet endroit avec Zeke il y a deux ans. On est contents, les affaires marchent bien.

-C'est super ça !

-Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu de ta vie ?

J'ai toujours un peu de mal à en parler, pas qu'écrire soit une honte mais j'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas être légitime. Comme si le fait de ne jamais avoir été publiée était un échec en soit. Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être le cas au final.

-Hmm, j'écris un peu, dis-je timidement.

Il porte un air curieux sur le visage.

-Vraiment ? Tu es écrivain alors ?

-Malheureusement, loin de là...

-Alors qu'est- ce que tu écris ?

-J'ai à peu près trois romans à mon actif disons.

Il ouvre grand les yeux et s'apprête à prendre la parole. Je le coupe.

-Mais ils ne valent rien, ils n'ont jamais été publié !

-Donc, tu es écrivain.

-Mais non.

-Mais si.

-Arrête.

-Non.

J'abandonne le combat et lui lance un regard qui se veut menaçant mais qui ne doit pas être très crédible étant donné le rire qui s'échappe de sa gorge.

-Bon, dis moi. Pourquoi ne pas les faire publier alors ?

-C'est pas faute d'en avoir envie, encore faut-il le pouvoir. J'ai dû envoyer mon manuscrit à des tas de maisons. Aucune réponse positive, sauf une.

-Et ?

-Ils ont fait faillite.

-Oh..

Je le vois réfléchir un peu.

-Ma mère a gardé pas mal de contacts ici, elle a fait partie de la municipalité de la ville. Je pourrais peut-être lui demander de t'aider ?

-C'est gentil... Mais je ne préfère pas. Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais si on m'accepte dans ce monde là je veux que ce soit parce que je le mériterais... Pas par un tel ou un tel.

-Je comprends, mais si tu changes d'avis. Appelle-moi.

-J'essaierai de crier assez fort alors, rie-je.

-Tu me demandes mon numéro là ?

-Non !

-Ah si, si, si ! Sourit-il.

Je secoue la tête en rougissant.

-Je te taquine, mais je vais te le donner quand même. C'est plus sûr.

-Plus sûr ?

-On a toujours besoin de moi.

-Tu es beaucoup trop confiant.

-Chut, note.

Il prend un air théâtrale et me dicte les chiffres. Je lui envois un SMS pour qu'il ait le mien.

Il me sourit et la satisfaction se lit sur son visage.

-Tu es irrattrapable, plaisanté-je.

-Oui, mais surtout incroyable !

-Grand Dieu, non.

Il hoche la tête. Je secoue la mienne. Ce petit jeu continue quelques secondes.

-Tu as mangé ? Demande-t-il.

-Non.

-Et tu as faim ?

-Je commence oui.

-Je connais un petit truc sympa au coin de la rue, on y mange bien et comme j'ai un peu faim aussi...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se gratte la nuque, d'un air timide qui contraste avec tout ce que je lui connais.

-Tu es en train de m'inviter à déjeuner ?

-Non !

-Ah si, si, si, dis-je en riant et en essayant d'imiter son ton de toute à l'heure.

Il secoue la tête dans la défaite.

-OK, OK tu gagnes. Bon ça te dit ?

-Avec plaisir.

Nous attrapons nos affaires et nous dirigeons vers la sortie, il me tient la porte et je sors avec le même sourire idiot qu'hier soir.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plu. :)**

 **Je vous présente encore mes sincères excuses et espère que certains d'entre vous sont toujours là.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous!**

 **Claire**


End file.
